Love Love Nightmare
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: The princess of Seychelles, Michelle Bonnefoy, is in distressed with her life. She hates being a princess! Nothing but crap happens! She's alone too...Her brother, Francis, is gone. Her parents died because of pirates. And she has hatred of pirates now. To make it worse, a caretaker who is very creepy and old. It's horrible...Or it was...Until she saw a shadow...EngXSey!


1728,

Victoria, Seychelles,

November, 6th.

Michelle Bonnefoy was looking out her window looking at the rain. The rain pouring hard. It was a Friday, 7:00 PM. She was sitting on her throne. She was the princess of Seychelles. She was thinking of that day. The day her big brother, Francis Bonnefoy, disappeared. She never knew what happened to him. When she was only six years old. Michelle believes Francis is still alive but no one else does. She has no one now. Her parents were killed in a boating accident. Their ship sank because they were shot down by English pirates. Ever since the accident, she hated ENGLISH pirates. She knew her parents were dead but she believes her brother to be alive. Other people said he was dead. They even did a funeral for him; but she didn't went to it. She knew everybody was wrong. She'll get her revenge.

Being a Seychellois princess is not easy. She had no liberties but to stare out her window and await a savior that could get her off this island and see the world. Find love, adventure, and most of all, her eldest brother, Francis. Sometimes when she remembered him, she would simply cry into her pillow until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Michelle was currently in the care of a man named Doctor Smythe. He was a complete stranger and had no relationship with her family at all. She was a pointless ward in her opinion. Although, she was rather thankful for him. He had given her a place to stay, food, and water... Sometimes Smythe got a bit. . . flirtatious. She knew this man - whom was much older than her - had a bit more of a liking for her.

The princess thought more of him as an old fart. She wanted a real man! Someone who can save her through every situation she had. Someone who was strong! Yeah, she wanted that! She also wanted someone with great hair. . . GREAT hair. (Hair is very important). He must be nicely dressed. The man she wants must be smart, funny, and mysterious. Michelle didn't want the same old Prince Charming. She wanted adventure! She wanted something new! Being a princess isn't all that cracked up to be. It's very boring actually. Something it's fun being praised and stuff like that but other than that it sucks. But. . . . She knew she'll never find someone like that. Maybe a prince wouldn't be too bad. But it'll suck. . . . . Like scones. Scones are horrible! Who would even like that?! Not Michelle!

Smythe often told Michelle that he wanted to marry her, and be her husband. Michelle, of course, would decline the best possible way she could with a "no." Sometimes she would think about writing her problems down and sent it to Elizaveta, someone who understands her well. She had a close relationship, basically because she had an arranged marriage with Roderich. Other than that, Seychelles hardly had much of a connection to the outside world. She didn't have experience with men at all, needless to say, she really wasn't much of a social butterfly, even though she wished to be most of her days.

Michelle's life was difficult, confusing, frustrating, agitated. She sighed as she looked at her boring window, at the boring ground, on the boring world. The Seychellois princess wished her life was different. Nothing was going to happen! At meetings, she cheers when somebody makes a mistake.

The girl noticed something different out her boring window. . . . . Was that a shadow? That was a shadow! Someone was there! Someone was there! She didn't know what to do! She was a little excited yet a little scared, especially when the crestfallen shadow turned to look at her through her damask window. . .

* * *

Hi! This is the Author's note! I wrote this fanfiction with my friend! We both wanted to do a SeychellesXEngland fanfiction. My friend loves Pirate England and so we decided on Princess!SeychellesXPirate!England. We couldn't get the chapter long, sorry, but it's going to be action packed! Drama! Little Humor! Romance! Creepiness of Smythe (who we made up lol)! And other things that'll suprise you! :DDD Btw if you picture Dr. Symthe as a creepy, scary, old, ugly guy. Then you got the right image of him. XD Uuum I think that's all to say! Please review! We hope you enjoy! Bye bye~


End file.
